eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1423 (17 March 1997)
Synopsis: Sarah is in the café trying to complete her homework in the half an hour before school. Claire and Sonia are reading a teen magazine out loud and discussing snogging technique which makes Sarah slightly hysterical. Sue turns up to discuss the Easter service and says she doesn't have time to help Sarah any more, and Sarah runs out even more hysterically, bumping into Joe at the bus stop as she misses her bus. Joe tells her he saw Alistair and Sue snogging after the meeting the other night, so Alistair is obviously deceiving her about his holier-than-thou attitude. Peggy tells Grant she will have to bring forward her and Ben's birthday party because George is going to be away on the day. Grant tries to tell Peggy he's asked Tiffany for a divorce but Lorraine butts in and the moment passes. She tells Grant she thinks he's being hasty and he seems over-enamoured with the baby and may change his mind about it, and she notes he's still wearing his wedding ring. He says that's easily solved, and he tries take it off, but it's stuck and he can't - he says he'll need a bit of soap. Later he shows the ring to Lorraine, who asks what he's going to do with it. He says he doesn't care, it was only 15 quid anyway. Lorraine tells him he can go and see the baby if he wants anyway, she doesn't mind as she knows how much he thinks of it. Grant suggests it would be better if they had their own baby. Lorraine is astounded and horrified by the suggestion, and says he's rushing things again, and she's finished her family. Grant says why not, and she says she has a lot of good reasons, thank you. Tiffany is loving all the attention as she sits on the sofa with a huge box of chocolates. She has a "short" list of baby names, and her only rule is no names ending in "y", as they are soft girly names, she tells Bianca when she visits. She also tells her that motherhood is a doddle, everyone is doing everything for her, she feels like a princess, and all this stuff about it being hard work is exaggerated. Tiffany also says that she's hopeful about the future with Grant, because of the huge effect the baby had on him, and she thinks he will change his mind. Bianca says cynically she'll come back in 6 months and see if Tiffany still thinks so. Peggy turns up with a large bunch of flowers to coo over the baby, and Tiffany breaks the news that Grant has asked her for a divorce. Tony sees Sarah in the café and invites her to their house to see the baby, since she might be its aunt. She starts to whine about sin but he says he has the baby's best interests at heart, and everyone is coming over. Lenny, Huw and Bianca are there, and Tiffany is talking about names. She's keen on naming it after a strong woman and Simon has suggested Eartha Kitt and Janis Joplin as suitable role models. Bianca and Tony think she needs something more modern, and Huw follows the line of dead rock stars and suggests that wife of a rock star who killed himself, what was her name and Lenny says, yea, Courtney. Tiffany says that's a great idea. Bianca points out it ends in a “y” and Tiffany says she can always change her mind. Sanjay and Gita leave the stall in the capable hands of his mother for a few minutes to see Dr Legg about the IVF. Bianca asks Gita why Sanjay was at the doctor's and Gita tells her not to be so nosy. They discover there's a 2 year waiting list and Gita suggests that they go private, using Sanjay's inheritance money. He's doubtful about how long it will take to get any money, especially since it's in India. Lenny's gloating about Mr King's tips, and arranges a party with the proceeds, and Huw and he decide to "make a cake" and Lenny's tips will pay for a special ingredient. Huw nobbles Robbie, saying that he could easily fix it so that he gets the job and it will be worth his while if he reschedules jobs so that Lenny doesn't get all the Mr King jobs. Alistair turns up at Frankie's door for an "emergency." Frankie invites him in, looking slinky. He asks what the emergency was. She says she wanted to talk to him. He's furious and says he thought it was a real emergency, and he doesn't like being called out on false pretences. Frankie says it's a spiritual crisis. Alistair says he's going home, and Frankie cadges a lift to the video shop. When they get there, she says she thought maybe she could go home with him? Alistair says no. She asks if she can still come to the meetings and he says of course, and he is there for her as long as it's church business. She kisses him goodbye for this crumb of comfort just as Sarah is standing across the road. She is horrified and her mood is mounting into totally manic panic. Ted sees her and calls out to her, but she is on far too urgent business to stop for him. Ted chases her and she hides in the Arches, Ricky covering for her to Ted. She snivels a bit and Ricky gets her a coffee to calm her down. Ted goes to Tony's and asks him to pass on a message asking Sarah to babysit for Kathy tomorrow night. Sarah tells Ricky that she feels let down and all the people she trusted seem to have betrayed her and she is confused. Bianca turns up asking Ricky for a chat, and Sarah says she was just going. Bianca asks him what she's doing there, and Ricky says she just needed someone to talk to. Sarah then goes to Tony's and says she doesn't know what to believe any more, but she can't tell him the details. She agrees to babysit tomorrow though. Sarah sees Frankie, and asks her what is going on. Frankie enjoys the pretence that something is and compounds Sarah's suspicions, saying that no man is above temptation. Sarah says that Alistair is engaged to Sue, and wouldn't do that: Frankie laughs and says "yes, and I'm the Archbishop of Canterbury." Ricky and Phil chat, and Phil says he's coming back to work. Ricky asks him to be best man for his wedding. Phil is pleased, and agrees, but they have to return to work problems as Ricky reports that the tuner is not working, and it is holding up his work. Sarah decides to go and see Alistair, after her panic-stricken conversation with Frankie. She bangs on his door desperately, and he answers quickly, although clad only in a robe. Sarah shouts hysterically at him "can I trust you?" He asks what she's talking about, but she simply screams the same question at him, saying she doesn't know if she can trust him, and she needs to talk to him NOW. He says it's inconvenient, he was about to have a bath, but she barges in and finds Sue clad only in a sheet standing in the middle of a mess of pillows and sheets on the living room floor. Alistair looks away and Sarah runs out of the house even more hysterical than she ran in. Cast: *'Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe' *'Alistair Matthews - Neil Clark' *'Sue Taylor - Charlotte Bellamy' *'Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon' *'Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford' *'Tony Hills - Mark Homer' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor' *'Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma' *'Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey' *'Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Ted Hills - Brian Croucher' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls' *'Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman' *'Huw Edwards - Richard Elis' *'Frankie Pierre - Syan Blake' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix ' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes